digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aquilathunder
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Aquilathunder page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 11:23, June 15, 2011 Fan fiction stubs Please do not keep adding stubby fan fiction articles to the wiki. If you need to, combine them into one page, or work on them in your userspace (User:Aquilathunder/pagetitlehere) first. If you keep posting them, I'll have to limit your account. 02:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) af hello this is truewolf28 the owner of ancient-force, now i am a bit annoyed that you have been editing ancient-force now i am a reasonable. BUT really i am grateful of the edits that you have made and i am prepearing make a deal with you if you send me a message asking if you may be a part of Ancient-force i will say yes but if only you send me a message asking f you can and i will also send you some reasonable ruels about ancient-force editing. ok i am not trying to be pushy of anything, and the digivices are realy good thank you for what you have done to it, i am really reasonable when it comes o this sort of suff. please send me a message any way. Um so what is ancient-force anyways? yes you can be a part of it. but here are the ruels that i wish you could applie to 1:if you wish to put new characters in could you message me first, and tell mw a bit about them 2:if you wish to write the next chapter go ahead a write it but, like above message me first, 3: if you have a idea of what they digimon partners should digivole to yet again message me,(my fav-digimon are on my page so if it's any of them you don't have to ask) 4: again message me if you have any idea for a digivoltion like bio-merge or sprite digivole 5:YOU MUST HAVE FUN (one more thing, if there is a new series let me name it but if you have a idea just tell me and i will think about it) i'm not trying to be pushy thank you for the edits you have made to digiomon ancient-force. i'm going away tomorrow for a week, so fill free to write a chapter or two on digimon ancient-force while i'm away DW:EVOLVE Read it. 04:12, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Look, I know you want to help Digimon Wiki, but it would be of more help if you at least read the reasons the file is deleted. It's on "See all activity", then you search the "delete log". Your X Loader images were edited to show only the X Loader, and in this Wiki, ANY screenshot must show the FULL screen. Please don't upload screenshots that don't show the full screen, OK? I hope that now you will understand. G-SANtos 00:36, December 29, 2011 (UTC)/22:36, December 28, 2011 (Brasília, summertime) 1 hey i'm having trouble think of wat could happen in the next chapter of ancient force, so if you got any idea's it would help a lot and if you got any ideas for digivoloutions to happen in it, just send me a message --Truewolf28 21:24, January 15, 2012 (UTC) hey thanks for the edits you did on our page, but the problem is that you have changed some of the characters, i'm cool with that it's just you have not changed all of the old parts from some of the chapters. thank you for the edits and what you have done recently --Truewolf28 19:55, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :-D XrosUpSabmarimon We don't artificially dub names. The "Xros Up names" come from their Japanese names, and Submarimon's Japanese name is Sabmarimon, so we use it on his XrosUp instead of creating a name. It's the same kind of situation as XrosUpOpossummon and PaunGaossmon. 00:30, April 21, 2012 (UTC)/21:30, April 20, 2012 (Brasília)